User talk:IHCOYC
Welcome Try to add IPA transcriptions. Visit this for more info on IPA. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Chat You ought to join us in the chatroom some time. :D has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 17:21, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I second that! Maxseptillion77 (talk) 03:32, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Three votes in favor of you joining the chat. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) You should get closer to the community o3o. When there get to be a couple people at least, the chat becomes very interesting, and people already highly respect you for your conlangury skills ^u^. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 05:42, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Germanic Conlang Challenge The Germanic Conlang Challenge begins in 2 weeks! Sign up here if you want to participate. If you don't want to participate in the relay, do mention it. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Xenolang Challenge You are hereby invited to my Xenolang Challenge. Here is the sign-up and the details. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 22:08, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Relay Since you've finished your conlang first, would you mind if you were first in the relay? Just a proposition though. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Sure thing, though I'm a bit unsure of what that entails. - IHCOYC (talk) 14:23, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Means that I don't like how my translation looks/sounds you dig up a certain text, translate it into Swamp Gothic and send it to me. If you'd like to do so, you have a maximum of 2 weeks. ::Also, I would like to receive the translated text by e-mail. Come to chat and we'll discuss any further details. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Works for me. What is the specific text, then? or is it something I pick? - IHCOYC (talk) 16:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nothing specific, you pick it. Or, if you're feeling like just making it up, you are free to do it. Don't include many personal names, political/technical/something terms, though, that's the limitation. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::If it can be something I've already done, I'd suggest the 13th Warrior Prayer: En, ševo jič attõ ména, en, ševo jič jéči ména, svistrõs ména u borodrõs ména. En, ševo jič erebi čudẽs ména, afta čil frumiščas. En, mič ropjõt, béđõt mič stod nimõ šej jiže in Valhallas zalõ var té redons libječ on jevẽ. '' Lo there do I see my father; Lo there do I see my mother, my sisters and my brothers; Lo there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning. Lo, they do call me, they bid me take my place among them, in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave may live forever. '' :::::I've already done it, it wasn't the required text, and it isn't from the Christian Bible, which covers most of the source language material but is something I wouldn't inflict on anybody who'd prefer something else. If this doesn't work and I need to do a new one, let me know. If it works, let me know who you want me to email it to. - IHCOYC (talk) 04:25, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You don't get it. The text must be unknown to others, whereas the 13th Warrior Prayer is available with translation both on the Swamp Gothic page and here, and it's no fun translating this. Pick something and don't say its source and its translation, just send the already translated text to the next participant, i.e. me. Otherwise that'd be equivalent to shouting the initial phrase in the game of telephone. ::::::Also, ping me (by typing "Kauf" or, if it doesn't work, "The Kaufman) when you'll be on. IMO it's better to discuss this matter in chat. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::OK, got it. Here is a translation of an entirely different text: ''For frumiščje bino ščeled-poda sums. U to ščeled-poda bino jenakals. U inšeno jiš, u homoroko jiš šeno, va jéči jiš bino. U kỹbjodo on homoroče jiš, u en: jima borono ši drech tojra jeko-bojm, va lodono volas dohas, u jiftuma đusodo, bruhs haljeks. '' ''U en: unnar bruh ton komono kot-višč. U filu mičils bino jiš. U a-volokodo. U bino mičilusto eč ha-šeno. U samaljekas binõs hodanas funiščas čis viščas, jẽs vis Sojl bino, u jalis, Mjena dá jetono. '' :::::::If you need help with any of the new words in the passage let me know. - IHCOYC (talk) 16:06, September 29, 2015 (UTC) *facepalm* Nevermind, I'll just proceed with my translation. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Germanic Conlang Relay The Germanic Conlang Relay has begun! Visit the page for more info. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) OK, so, I've finished (redoing) the text. What's your e-mail, or would you prefer to contact me by chat? There's no other way, really, and talk pages aren't private. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :You can email me. - IHCOYC (talk) 17:01, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Don't be scared of the beginning, that's just a (probably unneeded) remark. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::Hey, can we meet up on the chat for the relay? I'll be on at 8:00pm tonight or tomorrow at 5:00pm and 8:00pm. ::Maxseptillion77 (talk) 21:14, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I may be able to get on sometime after 9pm eastern tonight. - IHCOYC (talk) 21:15, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello i have come to this wikia for i need help to get a script for a language family as i see the latin alphabet as unfit for it i'm asking if i could have some help with it